


You Got Me in a Bind, Baby

by abrasivelysilentnoisemaker



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender Kurt, binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivelysilentnoisemaker/pseuds/abrasivelysilentnoisemaker
Summary: Everyone's favorite dead gay sons hang out after school.





	

Kurt groaned as he shut Ram’s bedroom door behind him and locked it with a click. Almost immediately he was stripping off his shirt and struggling to pull his binder off over his head. Ram glanced over from where he had tossed himself onto the bed, a playful smirk on his lips as he said, “Easy, baby, no need to get naked so fast.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt tossed the binder at Ram’s face before coughing deeply a couple of times. Patting his chest, he pulled his t-shirt back on and fell onto the bed next to Ram. “God, I can’t wait until I don’t have to wear that piece of shit anymore,” Kurt complained, stretching languidly before settling into a comfortable position. “I’ll be able to _breathe_.”

“I know, I know,” Ram conceded, taking Kurt’s hand in his own and rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. “Someday.”

“Someday can’t come soon enough.” Sighing loudly, Kurt slid his way under Ram’s arm and curled against him. “It’s hell trying to sneak my way through football without the binder.”

“It’d be harder with it.”

“I _know_.” Kurt scowled, looking down at their entwined fingers. “Trust me, dude, I fuckin’ _know_.”

Repressing a sigh, Ram kissed the side of Kurt’s head. They’d gone through these ropes before, about binding, about other things, and no matter what Ram said it never seemed to get easier for Kurt. Even though Kurt said Ram helped ease the dysphoria a lot. _At least it’s gotten safer_ , Ram thought, grimacing at a memory from their freshman year. Kurt _had_ been binding during the football season, managing to scrape by without any (serious) injuries until one of the last games of the season. Receiving a particularly hard tackle on top of struggling to breathe on top of binding could apparently fuck some shit up. Ram never knew the exact details of the injuries (Kurt refused to share), but he really didn’t want Kurt to have to go through that again. After all, Kurt was absolutely miserable for weeks after, unable to bind.

“You’re thinking too hard.”

Ram blinked and glanced down to find Kurt staring up at him. “Huh?”

“You’re going to hurt your brain more than you already have.” Kurt shifted onto his back to look up at him more fully, a cheeky grin in place. “What are you thinking so hard about, dingus?”

“Freshman year,” Ram said bluntly. No reason that he should hide it from Kurt. The man in question blinked a couple of times before furrowing his brow. Before he could even ask what the hell Ram was on about, Ram was continuing. “About the time you were an idiot and bound your chest during games.”

“And practices,” Kurt added nonchalantly, making Ram frown. Sighing, Kurt rubbed a hand across his eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“N…no, don’t be.” Quiet, Ram continued. “I just wish you wouldn’t have done that.”

“I had to,” Kurt said bluntly, looking away from him. “I have to.” Ram watched as Kurt self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest. It didn’t exactly help much (whatever Kurt was trying to do anyway), and Kurt apparently knew it by the way he groaned and rolled back onto his side, yanking Ram’s blanket up past his shoulders and over his head. When Ram asked what he was doing, he got a muffled “I hate this” in return.

Ram wrapped his arm around Kurt, pulling him close. His heart hurt to see Kurt feeling badly about himself. “I know, baby, I know.” But even if he did know (something Kurt told him he didn’t during a fight), what could he do about it? Thinking, Ram watched as Kurt pulled the blanket back down from over his head. He pressed a kiss just beneath Kurt’s ear. “I love you,” he whispered.

“Don’t get all sentimental on me now, dicklord,” Kurt said. “But I love you, too.”

Smiling, Ram kissed Kurt’s cheek, rubbing small circles into his stomach. Kurt scooted so his back was flush against Ram’s chest. The familiarity of the contact and the warmth of the room and bed urged a yawn to come tumbling from Ram. Humming thoughtfully, he burrowed his nose into the crook of Kurt’s neck. “I think it’s nap time.”

“Then take a nap, nerd.”

“Make me.”

Groaning, Kurt stretched an arm back and pulled one of the extra pillows—Ram didn’t snuggle with them at night, nope—over Ram’s head. “Nap. If you want it, do it.”

A smirk tugged at Ram’s lips. “How about I do you instead?”

That only prompted Kurt to push the pillow further against him. “You can do me later. Nap.”

Laughing quietly, Ram gave in and curled close around Kurt, closing his eyes. In his arms, Kurt slowly relaxed, and together they drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I have a headcanon that Kurt is trans. 
> 
> come yell at me at abrasivelysilentnoisemaker.tumblr.com


End file.
